Supernatural Hunger Games
by The Outcast Angel
Summary: What if the Distict tributes weren't human? What if they were supernatural creatures? What if Katniss didn't volunteer for Prim and her half-angel friend Claire did? What if Claire's twin brother was also in the Hunger Games? How will this end? R&R G or B
1. Chapter 1: Reaping

**Supernatural Hunger Games**

I woke this morning to find Prim in my Mothers bed. She probably had nightmares and I don't blame her, today was her first Reaping. I crept across the room as silently as possible which was quite easy being an elf. I slipped on my father's old, worn out jacket and my leather boots. It was 9.00 in the morning and I was sure nobody would see me slip under the fence that surrounds District Twelve. This Sunday everybody would want to sleep in. I closed the door behind me silently walking towards the fence with my hands in my pockets for warmth. I read the sign above the fence as I always do _"Electrified 24-hours" _I laughed to myself; the fence hasn't been electrified in at least 10 years. As I slipped under the fence I walked to the tree which I knew was hiding my bow. In District Twelve hunting is forbidden and punishable by death. I walked around on my tip toes finding it easier to be silent this way. I climbed onto a fallen branch and pulled my bow out, about 20 metres in front of me stood a deer. I stood with my bow aimed at the creature listening to the wind when there was a falling sound behind me. I almost slipped off the branch when my shirt caught onto another branch. I was left hanging from a tree. In the distance I could hear footsteps and I began to panic, nobody ever came into the woods beside me and ... I could hear laughing in the distance and scowled. "Gale!" I called. He walked out from the bushes with a smirk on his face.

"You look a little strung up there Catnip" he smirked as he walked over and lifted me off the branches. My names not Catnip It's Katniss Everdeen but Gale calls me Catnip. Gale's dark hair brushed my face as he placed me on the ground I wouldn't call Gale strong but I wouldn't call me light. I punched him in the arm with a serious face then buckled and smiled at him. Gale was the only one that could make me beam like that except Prim.

For awhile we didn't talk just hunted. Every day we would meet up in the woods and hunt together feeding for our families. I became head of my family at just eleven while Gale was about fourteen. I remembered the day we met; it was about my third week trying to hunt in the woods when I noticed a snare with a plump rabbit hanging from it. I immediately went over to examine the snare; I had tried to make snares a million times and always failed. "Don't play with dangerous things like that, young lady" he had called to me up from a higher branch.

It took awhile after that but we finally accepted each other and hunted together to survive.

I smiled at the memory.

"What?" asked Gale, smiling himself. I was snapped back to reality and immediately asked "How many times is your name in the reaping bowl?"

His smile vanished "42 times. I guess the odds aren't exactly in my favour" he answered using Effie Trinket's famous quote. I gaped and tried to move on.

Each year your name gets put into a bowl but you can sign up for tessera but you must put your name in extra times, my name will be in 20 times this year as I sign up for tessera for my Mother, Prim and myself and then there is the one time where I must have my name in. 4 times a year. I won't let prim sign up for tessera; I won't risk her getting put in the Hunger Games.

The Hunger Games, now that something to never look forward to. Each year the twelve districts of Panem must offer up two tributes a male and a female between the ages of twelve and eighteen to be entered in the Hunger Games. The Hunger Games has 24 tributes each year but by the end only one stands. District Twelve hardly ever wins; we've only one twice in 74 years.

"Come on Katniss, must be Reaping time soon" said Gale stretching his arm out to me. I took it immediately and he helped me to my feet. As we walked back to the fence we slid under quietly and walked into the Hob. He traded a squirrel for a loaf of bread with the baker and sold our wild turkey to Greasy Sae for a few dollars. We split our goods and parted ways. When I arrived home Prim was already dressed in my first Reaping outfit, a white blouse and a blue-green skirt. She smiled as I walked in the door. "Katniss!" She screamed and ran into my arms. I hugged her tight. "You look beautiful, Prim" She beamed even more at the compliment.

"I pulled an outfit out for you too, Katniss" My mother said behind me. My smiled faded for a moment until I noticed Prim giving me a funny look. I smiled again and went to my room. I took a quick bath in the cold water and dressed in the blue dress my mother had left out for me. I knew it was one of her old ones and I was reluctant to wear it but I did anyway. My mother came in soon after I was dressed and did my hair in a braided sort of bun.

"Now you're beautiful as well" my mother smiled. I forced and smile and left the room.

Outside the bell rang signalling the start of the Reaping. Prim's eyes widened and tears were forming. I quickly ran to her and hugged her. She was different from me, she was sensitive and scared but she was one of the lucky ones like my mother, a Half-Angel. Nobody knows how the Half-Angels are chosen but I wasn't one neither was my father. We were just plain elves like most of the population of District Twelve. Being elves is why we usually loose the Hunger Games; we're not anything special we have not powers so we usually get thrashed. I grabbed Prim's hand as I headed out the door. The Town Square was slowly filling up and we lined up in our age groups. My name got signed off and I lined up with the rest of my age group in front of the stage that had been set up for the "special" occasion.

After a few minutes Effie Trinket walked onto the stage with a huge smile on her face.

"Alright everyone, we are going to watch a video brought to you straight from the Capitol"

There were a few groans beside me; the same video is replayed each year. Showing us how we came to the Hunger Games and why this helps us and blah, blah, blah. I usually have a micro sleep half way through. I woke up to the Effie Trinket saying how much she loves that video.

"Alright straight to it, Like always ladies first" she said and walked over to the girls tribute bowl. My heart was pumping when she pulled out a slip of paper. That could be one of the twenty papers with "Katniss Everdeen" on them. I took a breath and listened closely.

"Our female tribute for District Twelve in the 74th annual Hunger Games is ... Primrose Everdeen" called Effie in a loud clear voice.

I think my heart stopped.

**A/N: This is my first FanFic. *I don't own the Hunger Games or the Characters* Please R&R and i will update soon**

** (: Thank you so Much The Outcast Angel**


	2. Chapter 2: Change

_No, it can't be. Not my Prim_ I thought. But there she was walking slowly up to the stage. She looked paler and she had pushed her hair over her shoulder. I stumbled toward the clear row in front of the stage. I began walking towards her robotically. I was slightly aware of the Peacekeepers holding me back and I was unable to open my mouth until there was a cry from the 14 year old section. "I'll volunteer for Prim!" the voice cried.

My eyes widened as a girl walked up to the stage. Her hair was an outstanding bright orange and just by looking at her you could tell she was a half angel. There was only one person with bright orange hair who Prim and I loved so dearly.

"Claire! No!" I screamed, on the stage steps Prim was crying. Claire did that funny little skip she does until she was standing in front of me. I was facing the ground not wanting to meet her eyes. _Why? Why would she volunteer for our family? _ I screamed in my head.

Claire pushed my chin up so we were eye to eye. I stared into her stormy grey eyes as talked to me. "Chin up Katniss. It's the year before the Quarter Quell so I'll be able to work with three other people." And with that she skipped happily up to the stage. "Hello dear Prim" she said with a sad smile. "It's alright. I promise." She gave Prim a quick hug and gave her a push towards me. Prim ran into my arms crying. I picked her up and carried her to the back of the crowd into the waiting arms of my mother.

I stood back in line and watched Claire up on the stage.

"So darling what is your name?" asked Effie Trinket.

"I'm Claire Summers" replied Claire with a grin.

"And you're a half-angel, aren't you?" continued Effie.

"Yes I am" Another grin.

"Now sweetheart why did you volunteer?"

"Well, Prim is very dear to me and also a half-angel so I volunteered"

"Even though it means you are entered in the 74th annual Hunger Games?"

"Well" Claire gave a slight giggle "I think I'll be fine, not everyone knows me as well as I do" the comment sent shivers down my spine, was Claire implying that she could be extremely evil.

"Alright, moving on" said Effie as she walked over to the boys reaping bowl.

She slipped her hand into the box and swirled the papers around until she snatched one out.

"And our male tribute from District Twelve is ..."

Claire was on her tip toes attempting to read the name when she froze and her eyes went wide.

"Jace Summers" Effie announced with a smile. There were a few gasps from the crowd and then I realised what the problem was when Jace walked on stage.

The boy had bronze coloured hair and you could also tell he was a half-angel. Two half-angels in one Reaping this must be what everyone is gasping at. But I was proved wrong when Claire ran over to the boy and hugged him, that's when it clicked. Claire Summers, Jace Summers. They were twins and their stormy grey eyes proved it. Effie gave them both a sad smile and pulled Claire over to the other side of the stage.

"I congratulate our two tributes" said Effie as she ushered them behind the doors of the Justice building for their last hour here in District Twelve before the Hunger Games began.

As they ushered me into the Justice Building I gasped. The room was so rich there were three leather sofas in the room and I couldn't even afford one. Jace was standing next to me. Since they figured out we were twins we could be in the same room when our visitors arrived. I sat down on the sofa fighting the urge to hug it. My good mood had disappeared as soon as Jace walked onto the stage. _Why? Of all the bloody boys that could have been picked, it had to be my brother_ I thought angrily to myself.

Our first visitor was very surprising. A boy who name I had learned as Peeta Mellark walked in. I could tell he was a half-angel as well.

"I think that was a very brave thing to do. I brought these" he said handing us a plate of cookies. "It will be sad losing two of the five half-angels we have left" he murmured as he left.

I gave my brother a sceptical look but he just shrugged.

Our next visitor wasn't surprising at all. My little brother rushed in and grabbed both of our legs. I grabbed him around the waist and hugged him soon after our older sister walked in.

The first thing she did was slap me across the face. I gaped at her.

"You're a stupid girl! Now you're both stuck in the Hunger Games" but she gave me a sad smile. My younger brother wiped his nose on me. "Hey. Don't cry, Christopher" I knew if he continued to cry I would soon join him. "But Claire ..." he trailed off. I turned to see Jace and our sister in a deep conversation. The Peacekeeper knocked on the door. "Times Up!" he called. We had one last family hug as they were dragged outside.

Next to walk in was Alec. I ran into his arms. Alec had been my hunting partner since I was 7. Katniss and Gale always thought they were the only ones in the woods but they weren't.

"You two can win this" he exclaimed, deadly serious. "You're both half-angels and extremely tough. Claire you've got knifes and special powers." He continues looking at me, he then turned to Jace. "And Jace you're good with a bow and you have special powers. Together you're unstoppable!" He concluded. "Times Up" called the Peacekeeper. Alec hugged us both and left.

Our last visitor was the one I was expecting. Prim ran into me and Jace pushing us onto the sofa. She was crying. "Prim come here" said Katniss. I got up and hugged Katniss. She whispered a barely audible "Thank You" to me. I just nodded.

"I have something to give both of you" she said and opened her palms.

In the palm in front of me was a necklace with angel wings and a sword standing where the person should be. In the palm closest to Jace was a pin with an elf with a bow and arrow. _How fitting_ I thought to myself. With that Katniss and Prim left and Jace and I just stared around the room. I think the reality of what was happening had finally hit both of us.

Effie Trinket collected us from the room and ushered us towards the train. While my father was alive he always taught me to cover my emotions and that is what I did. I gave a few smiles to the people who I knew but nothing else. As I stepped onto the train I quickly ran to a window watching as my home and life in District Twelve disappeared into the distance.

**A/N: So I decided to continue. Thank you Elfera and srslyjulia. **

**I'd like to say that the story will be different but mostly in the Hunger Games so srslyjulia your review made me change this part. **

**Katniss probably won't be in this anymore but... i hope you'll all still like it (:**

**R&R Thank you :3 Love The Outcast Angel**


	3. Chapter 3: Team Death

The train was the luxurious thing I had ever seen. Royal red carpet covered everything, even the walls! I attempted to resist the urge in my stomach, telling me to lie on the floor and make a carpet angel. I lied faced up toward the ceiling as I moved my arms and legs back and forth, making a carpet angel. The train ride was so quick I barely had time to get off the floor before someone ushered us off and into a Capitol building. I was admired the new room I was standing in when unfortunately Haymitch our _"mentor"_ stumbled in obviously drunk and gave me a confused expression. I smiled embarrassed and sat up, crossing my legs. Haymitch managed to hold his confused look for 20 seconds before he barfed all over the carpet. Through my brothers mind I could tell his emotions were sympathy toward Haymitch but all my sympathy was going towards the carpet.

"THAT IS PURSIAN CARPET!" screamed Effie from her place inside the door frame.

I burst out laughing and Effie gave me a horrified look. Haymitch stood up and headed towards Jace and I.

"I like you, kid. Not afraid to do what you want" he slurred and collapsed back onto the carpet.

"Why thank you, Haymitch" I answered back in a proud kind of manner. Effie scoffed and walked into her ensuite room leaving Jace and I in the Haymitch-vomit infested room. Jace sighed and walked over to the couch furthest away from Haymitch.

"What do you think? Do we have a chance?" he asked, obviously tired.

"No idea. I mean we're the first angel pair in almost 15 years so we have an advantage there. We both have our powers but I think it comes down to which district we're paired with" Jace grimaced. "It's okay, I'm sure we'll get some good district" I managed a false smile as I said it.

"What time is it?" he sighed.

I focused on Effie's mind in the next room, willing her to look at the clock. Bingo! Found the clock. "9.14pm" I answered.

"I'm off to bed then" he sighed. I watched him as he went down the hall and into his room. I sat on the couch thinking to myself. Damn! So much was on my mind, I didn't realise I had short-circuited the lights and I was now sitting in the dark. I pulled myself off the lounge and headed down to my room. It was so white inside it was scary. I stalked over to the bed and pulled the sheets down, they were also white. I ran my fingers down the cupboard feeling the hard texture of the mahogany wood. Inside the closet was the shortest nightgown I had ever seen. I shoved it over my head and stared at myself in horror. The blue silk barely passed my thighs and gave little warmth. I gave myself a death stare and hopped into bed. Hopefully nightmares wouldn't storm through my night.

* * *

_I was standing in a vast field of beauty, like always. The grass was soft between my toes. And like every time I went to sleep I connected with Alec. And like every time he was stunningly beautiful. His blonde hair was perfect and he was only wearing a pair of sweat pants. Suddenly I felt very conscious of myself dressed in the blue nightgown. He gestured for me to sit next to him and I did within a heartbeat. _

"_So how's life in the Capitol?" he asked concerned._

"_It's certainly different from home" I asked half away of what was going on. I was staring across the field watching as the birds flew. That's how I wanted to live, out and around free to be me and do whatever I wish, not be trapped like a wild animal ready for slaughter. I closed my eyes and breathed in the fresh air. I knew none of this was real I just created this place in my mind but still it was close enough to a paradise I could never touch. I felt Alec's hand on mine._

"_Are you sure you're okay?" he asked genuine panic on his face._

"_Yes. I mean no. I mean ... I have no idea how I feel" I buried my face in my hands. "Life was just perfect, everything was finally on track and then I ended up here."_

"_Why did you volunteer for Primrose then?" he asked, confused._

"_I saw it Alec. I saw her death. It has haunted me for weeks now. I thought maybe I would have a better chance than her but like usual I can never see my future" I replies with a heavy sigh._

"_Hey, It's not your fault" he whispered pulling me into an embrace. At first I was surprised but then I gave in and hugged him back. "It's just how your powers work."_

"_I...I know" I replied feeling lightheaded. The ground started to disappear and created a deep dark hole beneath where I was sitting. I braced myself for my eternal falling._

"_YOU ARE MINE! FOREVER!" the whole screamed. I was aware of Alec trying to grasp me, like every time I fell he tried to save me but it didn't help._

_As I fell one word ran through my mind. "Forever"_

* * *

I woke gasping for breath. Sweat beaded my forehead and I had tossed and turned so much that the blankets were on the floor and my night dress had risen up to just under my chest. There was a knock on the door and I stood up and quickly tugged my night dress down.

"Come In" I called.

Effie barged through the door with a bundle of clothes in her arms.

"Here" She said shoving the bundle into my arms. "Your stylist is sick and won't be able to fix you up. So he figured since you're a half-angel you won't have to have makeup or and waxing or anything" _Waxing? _I screamed to myself mentally, thank god I'm a half-angel. Effie stormed out of the room leaving me to my own devices. I laid the dress out on the bed to admire it. I looked it up and down several times. It was a white dress that scrunched up in one corner. And gold belt went around my waist and onto one shoulder. I scrunched up my nose at the short length of the dress, barely passing my thighs like the night gown. _Geez _I thought to myself_ I had to have long legs didn't I? _The headdress was a gold Viking helmet but with gold wings instead of horns. My foot wear was... I wouldn't even call it footwear. My room Avox explained to me that I was to wrap the gold ribbon up and around my legs. The Avox gave me a symbol that I had 10 minutes to change and be ready. The first think I did was panic. I shoved the dress on and wrapped the ribbons down my legs; I snatched the headdress and ran down the hall. Jace, Haymitch and Effie were waiting for me.

"Come on, Girly. We're finding out who's on our side and whose not" he gave me a sadistic smile and entered the elevator. As the door I could see the other districts waiting for us.

The Capitol instructor began her speech.

"As you all know, this is the year before the Quarter Quell so each district will be teamed up with another" There were groans and sighs from the crowd, "So that means if you're lucky four of you can make it out alive this year." I stared intently on the bowl that was behind the Capitol instructor, it contained our district number that could be paired with any other district. I didn't realise I had blanked out so much because the instructor was ready to pull out our first two districts paired together.

"Alright Districts! Our first districts paired are..." she shoved her hand into the bowl and pulled out a paper, "District 11, the phoenix's and..." she shoved her hand into the bowl again "District 6, the centaurs" There were a few moans but the two districts shook hands and headed towards the opening gate waiting for their chariot to arrive and the rest of us to be sorted.

"Or second districts paired are..." her hand went into the bowl again, "District 12, the elves but in this case the half-angels and..." I stopped breathing at that point. I barely heard anything around me but the instructor's voice. "District 2..." the sentence was drowned out by loud moans from the other districts. Half-angels together are a strong team but half-angels paired with district 2 were almost unstoppable. For District 2 could only be the one creature I feared more than myself. Vampires.

* * *

**A/N: (: I actually completed the third chapter. T^T sorry it took so long and I'm sorry if there are tonnes of mistakes as I wrote this while i was playing a the video game, Skyrim and listening to music at the same time while writing this. Review good or bad and please leave reasons why for both. (: Love you all, The Outcast Angel =^.^=**


End file.
